


Parasite

by m4delin



Series: Tumblr one-shots [9]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Gore, brief description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Blue have been aboard this ship for a very long time now. Not the longest, but for a very long time.Oh how they wished they could turn back time and deny Green entry onboard.
Series: Tumblr one-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Parasite

White generally didn’t talk, mostly sitting silent in their own corner and doing what’s needed to be done for the day. Most like their presence, it was comforting to be able to talk and know someone was listening, because everyone knows that White listens. It shows in their smiles and when they pat you comfortingly on your shoulder.

When you ask them a question, they usually answer, but they are content to simply listen. It’s never been a problem.

White was one of the original crewmates. People came and went, their contract ending or accidentally getting hurt when fixing something that broke down. But White stayed, preferring to stay in space. Blue understood, as they were the same. Space was too beautiful compared to earth.

Blue came with the second switch of crewmates. White taught them how to safely fix the things that usually break down and comforted them with hugs in the beginning when space was just too big for them. But after that initial shock, Blue couldn’t get enough of space. They had White to thank for that.

Green is one of the newest ones, coming along with the new mission. They’re going deeper into the unknown solar system, and thus breaking contact with earth, to collect new samples. Green didn’t like this old ship, breaking apart too easily according to them but they wanted that promotion so badly. Didn’t really care about anything else.

Pink came at the same time as Green. Clumsy, but with a big heart. Did as Green said, as they were taught back in the academy, but never stopped to try and make friends. Many said that Pink might just be a chatty version of White, which was the highest praise on board. Pink loved it.

Of course, there were more people on board. Purple, Black, Yellow, Orange, Cyan, Brown. But Blue blamed these people for the events that were to come.

It began as an ordinary day. Blue and White making sure the engines were in top shape, Green in navigation and Pink preparing to make a travel outside the ship, to look for damages from the night cycle’s passing through an asteroid belt.

Orange called from the communication that they were detecting strange signals nearby and Green soon found the source. It was coming from an old ship, drifting around. Curious, Green ordered Pink and Cyan to check it out.

White and Blue watched as the two went over, Blue talking about all and nothing. White listened as always.

When they came back, Pink and Cyan reported that it was simply an empty ship. No sign of a crew or anything. It must’ve been abandoned a long time ago.

It was the talk for the rest of the day.

White was quiet. That was normal. But Pink had this weird look on their face and didn’t speak much. They excused themselves for feeling a bit queasy and went to bed. Green grumbled in annoyance and the others wished them to feel better soon. White went after them to make sure Pink felt okay.

At least, that’s what Blue assumed.

Days later, Black called everyone to a meeting. They’ve found Yellow dead in the specimen room. No one understood how that could’ve happened. White stayed silent, worry on their face. Pink only stared into empty air.

They held a burial a few hours later.

When Brown was found brutally murdered, everyone knew that someone on board was the killer. A huge argument broke out, accusations being tossed around until Green slammed their hands down on the table. “We’ll vote to throw the murderer out.”

Everyone paled at the thought of throwing someone into cold space. Blue shook their head, claiming that’s not a humane thing to do.

But when Purple turned up dead as well, everyone silently agreed. They needed to find the murderer and throw them off. It was all they could do.

It was the sound of something wet moving around that made Blue curious. It made them step into the communication room to check it out but the smell and sight made them freeze on the spot. The room was heavy with the metallic scent of blood and Orange had their head turned towards the door, tears still visible on their cheeks and their dead eyes staring emptily into the air. Their chest was ripped open and above them was Pink, Orange’s heart in their hand and watching Blue with way too many hungry eyes.

Stumbling backwards, Blue pressed the communication button on their suit but nothing but static came through. There was no other option but to press the emergency button. Not hesitating anymore, Blue turned around and ran.

“I saw the murderer!”

Everyone was by the table, including Pink. Not a single blood drop on their suit.

“It was Pink, they killed Orange!”

There was a murmur amongst the others, but Blue didn’t look away from the eyes they knew was hungry for flesh. Not until a soft voice spoke up from someone they all trusted their life with.

“Pink was with me in medbay and I was patching them up after their accident with the coffee machine.”

Blue tore their eyes away from Pink and stared at White. Their trusted friend, the one who taught them to love space.

White looked so sad and heartbroken.

“I saw White and Pink go into the medbay together,” Cyan piped up. Everyone’s eyes turned towards Blue.

“What- no! I’m telling the truth, it was Pink!”

No one listened to Blue’s pleas as they were dragged to the airlock. No matter how much Blue fought, their grip on them was steady.

Blue was only let go when they were thrown into the airlock room. The door closed and Blue pounded at it in desperation, tears running down their cheeks. “No! It wasn’t me, I promise! Please!”

Green looked through the small window and shook their head before turning towards the handle that would open the outside doors. Blue knew that Green never liked them but not to this extent. And White?

White gave them a too wide grin with too many teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this!


End file.
